Dysfunctional Family
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: Story before Spider-man movie. This story is from MJ's point of view about her home life, school life and noticing that invisible boy at the back of the pack. I'll chuck in some close moments between MJ and Pete.
1. New Beginnings

Title: Dysfunctional Family

Summary: Story before Spider-man. This story is from MJ's point of view about her home life, school life and noticing that invisible boy at the back of the pack. I'll chuck in some close moments between MJ and Pete.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for those who aren't actually in movie.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

-----

Daddy pulled up in front of the new house. It looked better than the old one, especially because the old one was falling apart. We even had a backyard in this new home! Daddy had promised that this would be a new beginning and he even made a new years resolution not to drink.

We all got out of the car and I saw a woman and a little boy about my age standing in front of the house next door. I watched the little boy in interest, he turned around and said something to his mother. She smiled down at him and patted his head. No-one's ever done that to me, I thought.

"C'mon." Daddy said and pulled me into the house. I complied, looking back at the boy before walking into our new house. It smelt weird, there were two smells. One was a hospital smell and the other was a sick smell. I looked back to my Mommy and her nose twitched as she walked inside, a sign that she smelt what I smelt too.

"Home sweet home," Daddy said and I looked up at him but he didn't show any sign that he smelt what Mummy and I did.

"Daddy this house smells funny." Daddy grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me up to his face.

"Funny huh? So I guess that this house," he glanced around him, "isn't good enough to meet your standards?" He'd gone red and was now half yelling,

"Well I'm sorry that this was all I could afford because your Daddy is poor and he can't afford a house that doesn't 'smell funny'." I winced, he was going to hit me it was imminent. Then I heard a hesitant knock at the door and Daddy pulled away and looked at the door in frustration and then shot Mommy a poison look. She came to life suddenly and opened the door a crack.

The woman from next door looked through the crack and she and Mommy exchanged some quiet words before Mommy shut the door. Mommy leaned on the door and there was a moment of silence.

"What?" Daddy yelled and I jumped at the sudden noise. Mommy looked at him and realised what he wanted,

"She just came to welcome us to the neighbourhood." Daddy seemed stuck then, as if he couldn't find anything to say then he said finally,

"Okay." Then he remembered me and looked down at me and then dragged me by my arm.

"Noo, I'm so sorry Daddy. I'll never do it again, I promise. I'm so sorry Daddy." But Daddy kept dragging me and my eyes teared up and I couldn't see where we were going, all I was aware of was the pain in my arm which I was being dragged by. I shut my eyes, the pain wouldn't go away.

Then he stopped and I opened my eyes and saw that he was fiddling with a key ring with his left hand, still gripping onto my arm with his right. Finally he got what he wanted and unlocked the shed door with great difficulty but he never let go of me and past the point where he was gripping me was going numb.

He opened the door and threw me inside the shed. I fell on the soft dirt on the floor and scrambled to my feet to see the shed door close with an enormous bang and leaving me in the darkness.

-----

AN: Hey, sad story this...o well...damn father...can't think of anything to say...cyaz next chapter....u beta review!

P3


	2. Hi, I'm Pete

Title: Dysfunctional Family

Summary: Story before Spider-man. This story is from MJ's point of view about her home life, school life and noticing that invisible boy at the back of the pack. I'll chuck in some close moments between MJ and Pete.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for those who aren't actually in movie.

Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Pete

-----

This is about half an hour after MJ getting locked in the shed...

Pete walked around the side of his house. Aunt May had said that they looked busy when he'd asked her what had happened when she'd gone over to welcome them. She looked worried but didn't say why. Pete was left puzzled and he went over to the separation of the two buildings to see if he could see that girl, or even talk to her. He didn't even know her name.

He decided that it was something beautiful and graceful. Like Portia or Josephine or the name of a flower like Rose. It wouldn't be a normal name like Jane or Mary. Though those two wouldn't sound two bad together, Jane-Mary. Jane-Mary, that sounded nice but weird.

He heard some quiet sobbing and wondered where it was coming from. He walked towards the sound and decided that it was coming from over the fence. Aunt May had told him not to stick his nose where it wasn't wanted but he climbed the fence anyway. He caught his shirt on a bit of wire at the top and it ripped when he landed on the other side of the fence.

Oh well, he'd say that he'd ripped his shirt playing with Joel. He looked around the backyard, trying to decide where the sobbing was coming from. He saw the shed and decided to look behind it. He cried once behind the house when he'd lost his favourite superhero toy, maybe this was like that. Although he didn't know any girls who owned superhero toys. Maybe it was a Barbie doll.

But when he looked around the shed there was no one there but he was closer to the sound. He had an idea and asked,

"Are you a ghost?" There was a break in the sobbing and a reply,

"What do you mean?" Peter thought about it for a second and then said,

"Well I can't see you, so are you a ghost?" He thought he heard a snort,

"No, I'm in the shed silly. Up here." He followed the voice and saw a hole in the wood and an eye peeking out through it. He asked,

"Why are you in the shed? Are you looking for your Barbie doll?" There was a flash of confusion in the eye,

"No, I was a bad girl so I go put in the shed." Peter thought about that,

"Oh, I'm never put in the shed when _I'm_ bad." Then there was a big banging sound and he peeked around the side of the shed to see the man who was the girl's man coming through the back door. He was swaying and couldn't stand up properly.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?"

"Yes daddy." The girl called out from the shed and the father nodded his head,

"Okay then, I'll throw these keys within your reach. You can fumble around with the lock, I can't be bothered." With that the drunkard threw a set of keys at the shed, it didn't even make it. It was halfway between the shed and the house, there was no way MJ was going to get to those keys. Normally she would've had to stay in the shed until her mother realised and came out to her. And that was after her father was asleep.

After he went crashing back into the house Pete leapt up from behind the shed and went for the keys. As soon as he got them in his hands he tried every one of the keys on the lock, finally when he got the lock unlocked he looked into the darkness. There, sitting against the far wall, was the girl.

She was so beautiful. So much better than that girl that the kids at school teased him because they thought that he liked her. She had dark red hair and white skin to contrast with it. And, although he didn't have a full vocab to describe her, he knew that she was the most beautiful girl that he would ever know.

She got up and brushed off her pants, sitting in the mud was not a good thing for someone wearing white pants. She looked at the boy. He was pale and had brown hair. He also wore glasses and he spent most of the time pushing them back up his nose.

"Hi, I'm Peter." Pete's voice almost caught in his throat.

"I'm MJ."

"I didn't know that you could name someone MJ." MJ looked at him weird and then realised,

"Oh no, my name's actually Mary-Jane. It's just that everyone calls me MJ because it's shorter."

"Oh," Was all that Pete could reply with. So he was right. The names Mary and Jane were included in her name. They stood like that for a second and then MJ said,

"Thankyou, for saving me and all. I was getting really hungry in there."

"No problem." Pete replied with a smile. He then gave her back the keys after she cleared her throat and held out her hand. She smiled back at him and then said,

"Well...I'd better be going."

"Okay, see you around." Pete said and she smiled at him again and left. Left him with a stomach full of butterflies and a tall fence to climb over again.

-----

AN: Okay, no MJ/Pete there. But that comes as no shock, I mean they're six year olds for Christ's sake. So no close moments. Just a sweet bit. I know that the vocab is a bit advanced for 6 year olds but I'm sorry, I can't be a six-year-old. Neways, I'm gonna skip to the Cinderella play thing. The try outs and stuff and how badly Pete wants to be Prince Charming who gets to kiss MJ...Sadly you know what happens next....

P3


End file.
